The present invention relates to a reinforcing holder against vibrations mounted on the joining part of structural members such as foundations, columns, cross-beams, beams or the like to reinforce them so that a wooden building may not be broken down even if strong vibrations are loaded thereupon by an earthquake, a typhoon or the like.
So far, as methods of reinforcing the joining part of structural members of a wooden building, there have been various methods employed: providing bracings or horizontal braces, or mounting clamps or L-shaped metal fittings.
However, in such conventional methods as described above, no sufficient reinforcing effect can be obtained in a case where strong vibrations are loaded by an earthquake, a typhoon or the like, and the structural members tend to be easily disjoined or sustain damage in the joining part so that wooden buildings sometime may break in the joining parts, or in a severe case, the buildings may fall down.
In view of the foregoing, the reinforcing holder against vibrations 51 shown in FIG. 4 has been devised and used to sufficiently withstand even strong vibrations caused by an earthquake, a typhoon or the like.
The reinforcing holder against vibrations 51 comprises an L-shaped base member 52 formed by bending a plate formed of high tension steel in the form of an L-shape and formed with bent and swelled parts 53a and 53b bent inward in intermediate parts of both piece parts 52a and 52b, a reinforcing member 54 formed by bending a plate formed of high tension steel and fixedly mounted by welding on a bent corner part 52c of the L-shaped base member 52, and absorbing members 55 formed of rubber or the like stopped at several locations of the L-shaped base member 52.
According to the above-described arrangement, both strong vertical and horizontal vibrations can be absorbed by the whole L-shaped base member 52 and its bent and swelled parts 53a and 53b, and deformation of the L-shaped base member 52 can be removed by the reinforcing member 54 and whereby the original shape thereof can be restored. Therefore, even if strong vibrations are loaded, a wooden building is not easily broken down in the joining parts or does not fall down.
However, in the above-described reinforcing holder against vibrations 51, since the intermediate parts of both piece parts 52a and 52b are bent inward to the flat bent and swelled parts 53a and 53b, the effect of absorbing normal vibrations and vertical oscillations is insufficient.
Further, since the reinforcing member 54 is fixedly mounted by welding on the L-shaped base member 52, and the bent corner part 52c of the L-shaped base member 52 and the bent corner part 54c of the reinforcing member 54 are placed in close contact, the amount of elastic deformation is small, and the effect of removing the deformation of the L-shaped base member 52 and restoring the original shape thereof is also insufficient.
Furthermore, since the reinforcing member 54 is fixedly mounted, excessive load is applied to any parts of the reinforcing member 54 or stress concentration is generated so that fastening bolts may fly, or the reinforcing member 54 itself may fly, or cracks may occur in the reinforcing members 54.
The present invention has been accomplished in order to solve such problems as noted above with respect to prior art. It is an object of the present invention to provide a reinforcing holder against vibrations which further enhances the vibration proof performance by further enhancing the effect of absorbing normal vibrations and vertical oscillations, further enhancing the effect of removing deformation of an L-shaped base member and restoring the original shape thereof, and preventing fastening bolts and a reinforcing member itself from flying and cracks from occurring in the reinforcing member to the utmost so that a wooden building may not be broken down even if strong vibrations are loaded by an earthquake, a typhoon or the like.
For achieving the aforementioned object, the reinforcing holder against vibrations according to the present invention comprises an L-shaped base member formed by bending a plate and formed with curved and projecting parts which are curved inward in intermediate parts of both piece parts, a reinforcing member formed by bending a plate and placed in contact with a bent part of the L-shaped base member, and absorbing members formed of rubber material which has excellent elastic characteristics and water resistance and stopped at several locations of the L-shaped base member.
Further, preferably, when the reinforcing member is placed in contact with the L-shaped base member, a clearance is present between a bent corner part of the reinforcing member and a bent corner part of the L-shaped base member.
If both the piece parts of the reinforcing member have the length whose both end lines assume, when the reinforcing member is placed in contact with the L-shaped base member, approximately the same position as the bent lines of the curved and projecting parts, the movement of the reinforcing member is controlled by the bent lines to prevent severe backlash from occuring.
It is more preferable that the plate is formed of high tension steel, since it is excellent in tensile strength, weldability, notch toughness, workability and corrosion resistance.